Snap Decision
by CityGirl419
Summary: Sirius is fed up with his family and makes the decision to leave for good, but will he go right to James' house like he thought at first? Or will he make a quick stop somewhere else first? SB/LE One-Shot!


**A/N Alright. This is my homework from Hogwarts Online given to me by the Ravenclaw head even though I'm Gryffindor. (: It's a Sirius and lily. I hope you like it! (: It's my first time writing one! ;) My Assignment is placed after my Authors Note and before my story. ;)**

**Thanks much to my Beta! Heather! (: **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize!**

**R&R please!**

_**Prompt: "There's a shadow hanging over me."-Quote from Yesterday/The Beatles(You can listen to the song if it helps)**_

_**Pairing: Sirius/Lily**_

_**Theme: When Sirius left his house forever, he didn't go straight to James's house, he payed a little visit to Lily Evans to have a little chat.**_

"THEN LEAVE, YOU WORTHLESS, NO GOOD GRYFFINDOR!"

"I AM!"

Tears were falling down my face as my temper got the best of me. I hated this family with a burning passion and it was about time I left it for good. I knew I was always welcome at Prong's house, so I would just go there until I could get a flat of my own. After all, I normally spend every holiday there anyways, minus the first few weeks of summer, which was where this lovely fight was taking place.

I was packing up the few things I had here in my still packed trunk, then I was gone for good. Hopefully, I never had to return back to this fifthly house ever again. Everything about it made me sick; everyone in it made me sick. I was gone. I was going to do something in my life, and that didn't involve joining the Death Eaters. That was never going to happen.

I closed my trunk and dragged it down the stairs, making sure to make as much noise as possible by clunking it on each and every step. I had my wand firmly clasped in my hand as I went, making sure that if a spell was fired I would be able to defend myself. My mother must have gone to her room because she was no where in sight. Yet, I made sure to make the final statement before leaving.

"THANKS FOR A ROTTEN LIFE!"

I was crying even more by the time I had walked a good few blocks down the road, where I thought it was safe to call the Knight Bus. The came almost instantly when I stuck my lit wand out. I got on quietly and found a bed on the bottom level. The conductor came over and asked me where to. I told him the Potters, of course. It wasn't until he was walking away that I decided I would make a detour.

"Hey! Wait change that. Can you take me the the Evans residence? It will probably be in a muggle residence. I don't know the address to that," I asked, hopefully.

"Yeah, of course. We should be able to find it," and with that he turned away again.

It was a good half hour before my stop finally came, in which I grabbed my trunk and exited. More nervous than I was when I left my house. I turned around and watched the bus zoom away before I faced her house. On the mailbox was _Evans_. Definitely the right house. I sighed before walking to the door, and knocking, hoping I didn't wake anyone up as it was a tad late.

An older looking man opened the door only a minute after I knocked, looking confused. Probably wondering who was knocking at that hour.

"Hello? How may I help you, young man?" someone who I assumed was Mr. Evans asked me.

"Erm. Is Lily here?" I asked him, hoping she was and that this was the right house.

"Of course. Why don't you come in and I'll get her," he told me in which I nodded in response and walked in her home. It was lovely on the inside. A roaring fireplace lit in the living room, and lots of candles lit around the room. It seemed that candles and the fire were the only thing lighting it at the time. Even though there was lamps all around the room. I understood why, it was peaceful.

"Sirius? Is that you?" I heard Lily's voice call from behind me. I turned to see her surprised face staring at me in awe.

"Lily-bean! Yeah! Of course it's me!" I answered with my cocky grin, but even to me it only felt half it's normal power.

"What are you doing here this late? Have you been crying? Your eyes are wet," Lily commented. I should have known I would get nothing by her.

"It's a really long story, Lily. Let's just say my mom and I had a fight and I'm no longer living there," I told her. Not wanting to go into details.

"Is that why you're here? Do you need some place to crash? We've got a spare bedroom, Sirius! I'm sure my parents would be fine with it," Lily offered.

"No, that's not why I'm here. I'm going to James' house after this," I told her honestly.

"Then, why are you here?" she questioned.

"Lily, there's a shadow hanging over me and I think it's about time it goes away," I mumbled, looking toward my feet.

"Sirius, go on. You can tell me anything. We're friends." The dreaded friend statement. I sighed before confessing his true feelings.

"Lily, I like you. More than a friend." I watched as Lily's eyes opened wide with shock.

"But you're Sirius Black! You're the ladies man! You never confess to liking anyone! You just take their virtue!" Lily exclaimed.

"I don't want to be that person! I just...I thought you should know is all," I whispered before picking up his trunk again and walking out the door, leaving a confused Lily standing there. I was about to call the Knight Bus again before he heard the door open.

"Sirius, wait!" Lily shouted as soon as she saw I was still there. I saw a single tear on her cheek as she got closer to me. I brushed it away quickly without actually thinking.

I wasn't prepared for what happened next though. It seemed as if she was the one not thinking because she stood on her tip toes to kiss me. Lily Evans, kissing me. I think the world stopped turning. I leaned down and deepened the kiss, wanting it to last as long as I possibly could.

It seemed like an eternity before we broke apart, but when we did more tears were on her cheeks. I pushed them away just as I had with the others.

"What does this mean Sirius?" she asked me in a low voice.

"I don't know, but we'll figure it out as we go, love," I answered almost immediately.

She smiled in response and I bent down to give her one last kiss before calling the Knight Bus back and going to James's house, where I wouldn't be telling him of this.


End file.
